Renacimiento
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Makoto está en grave peligro, Haruka sólo puede hacerle compañía y esperar, pero el aire les traerá la ayuda que necesitan. Espíritus naturales AU.


Título: Renacimiento.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Aparición de Nagisa.

Género: Drama. Universo alterno.

Advertencias: Ninguno.

Resumen: Makoto está en grave peligro, Haruka sólo puede hacerle compañía y esperar, pero el aire les traerá la ayuda que necesitan.

Longitud: 1,063 palabras.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: Este fic continua con los one-shots Nieve y Congelado pertenecientes a la serie MakoHaru Festival 2016. Originalmente lo escribí esperando publicarlo en diciembre del 2017 con la dinámica MakoHaru Festival 2017, pero no se abrió la convocatoria y este one-shot (junto con otros) quedaron guardados, así que he decidido irlos publicando, y ya que hoy es el Día de la Tierra pensé que el tema central sería ideal.

Nota 2: Debería haber publicado ya el siguiente one-shot de la serie El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru pero estoy atorada a sólo unas líneas de acabar, así que para distraerme un poco publico este.

* * *

El tiempo los había unido como nunca se había visto, Haruka permanecía junto a Makoto meses y meses, sólo se alejaba por que el ciclo natural lo obligaba a moverse, y su conexión era tal que aún estando lejos se habían vuelto capaces de percibir sus emociones y pensamientos.

Fue por eso que el día en que algo aterró a Makoto una tormenta fuera de temporada calló en la ciudad y Haruka calló sobre Makoto tratando de averiguar qué ocurría, los pensamientos que le llegaban estaban llenos de muerte y desesperación.

Lo que supo lo aterró tanto como a su querido.

Makoto había crecido mucho, la presencia constante de Haruka lo ayudaba a crecer incluso en invierno, los niños estaban fascinados por su fortaleza y lo usaban para jugar a diario para alegría del árbol que disfrutaba de su presencia. Pero no todos estaban contentos con su tamaño, sus poderosas raíces habían roto el asfalto y un par de tuberías, sus frondosas ramas habían averiado cableado eléctrico; eso último lo solucionaron podándolo pero las ramas crecían demasiado rápido y el problema de las raíces llevó a la decisión de talar el árbol en su totalidad.

Ambos sabían que si las raíces persistían Makoto tendría esperanza de sobrevivir, pero éstas iban a ser retiradas también con lo que lo acabarían completamente. Y era justamente lo que los humanos pretendían hacer.

Durante los siguientes días la gente no entendía qué pasaba en la ciudad pues la lluvia no había parado de caer, los niños inventaron que era por la tristeza del árbol que iban a quitar sin saber que en sus fantasías se acercaban a la realidad.

Los especialistas además habían detectado el pozo que había hecho Haruka hace ya tanto tiempo en las raíces de Makoto y les parecía algo extraordinario pues no sabían de donde se alimentaba ni como no había podrido las raíces; pero era principalmente peligroso ya que podía reblandecer la tierra y provocar un socavón, cosa que también iban a prevenir quitando el árbol y drenando esa agua.

El día temido finalmente llegó y a las labores de tala les acompañó una fuerte tormenta que entorpeció mucho el trabajo mientras que entre las raíces Haruka abrazaba con fuerza a Makoto que lloraba por el dolor que le estaban causando, primero cortaron las ramas hasta la base del tronco y luego el tronco fue seccionado, lo hicieron así por que el árbol era tan grande que necesitaban hacerlo pedazos para transportarlo. La desesperación de Haruka alertó a otros como él y al viento que contribuyeron a la tormenta y causaron inundaciones en la ciudad pero nada logró detener a los trabajadores.

Al final del día los restos del árbol fueron llevados en camión y sólo quedó un pequeño tronco sobresaliendo de la tierra, al otro día iría una excavadora a sacar las raíces. La tormenta había amainado pero prevalecía una llovizna.

Makoto temblaba todavía llorando entre los brazos de Haruka, su forma que simulaba a un humano de piel verdosa tenía pedazos faltantes y estaba cubierta de heridas; Haruka no sabía qué hacer, estaba desolado. Compartían el mismo pensamiento, en unas horas Makoto moriría y se separarían para siempre.

Una suave brisa rodeó lo que quedaba del tronco, había sido testigo muchas veces del cariño que se tenían y quería ayudarles. Aunque no podía alcanzarles bajo la tierra tomó forma de un joven de aspecto amarillento y una mirada que aunque siempre había sido chispeante en esos momentos se mostraba triste. De esa forma pudo hablarles y transmitirles una idea, peligrosa, que podía acabar con ambos pero si su amor era lo bastante fuerte podrían salvar a Makoto.

No necesitaron palabras para decidirse, Makoto agradeció al viendo y se abrazaron con mayor fuerza aunque pareciera imposible, activaron sus energías y hubo una pulsación que fue sentida por todos los espíritus cercanos. Makoto forzó su lastimado cuerpo y Haruka le otorgó toda la energía que podía para ayudarlo y lo que ocurrió fue tan increíble que era una lástima que no hubiera más testigos para apreciarlo.

El viento había recorrido muchos lugares, había escuchado toda clase de cosas y poseía conocimientos que superaban la imaginación, pero jamás pensó que encontraría el momento en que podía aplicar tales conocimientos.

Vio como el tronco y las raíces que sobresalían del suelo se encogían y una luz podía percibirse gracias a los huecos que dejaron en la tierra, tuvo que apartarse cuando el suelo se tambaleó y cayó dentro del agujero en que se convirtió el pozo que Haruka había creado, ahora vacío. Y el pulso de energía se esfumó.

Se apresuró a la tierra ahora blanda y empezó a cavar hasta que una mano azul salió, lo ayudó cavando más y jalándolo hasta finalmente sacarlo, Haruka tenía problemas para maniobrar y no era para menos pues no sólo se había cansado por pasarle energía a Makoto sino que uno de sus brazos estaba ocupado sosteniendo lo que parecía un bebé de piel de madera con hojitas por cabello y ramitas sobresaliendo aquí y allá.

─Gracias… eh… ─susurró Haruka.

─Nagisa, puedes llamarme Nagisa ─respondió el espíritu del viento que se acercó a Makoto quien los miraba con ojos cansados, no era para menos, el esfuerzo para mutar su forma había sido descomunal. Haruka también lucía cansado pero podía caminar, con Makoto así no podría cambiar de forma además.

Habría querido descansar pero debían alejarse de la ciudad y buscar un buen lugar lejos de la mano humana donde poder plantar a Makoto y donde también hubiera algún cuerpo de agua para que Haruka pudiera residir.

Al otro día los trabajadores no sabrían explicar lo que había pasado, las raíces del árbol recién talado habían desaparecido y no había rastro del agua que habían detectado, la tierra completamente seca se había hundido formando el socavón que habían temido y no cayó ni una gota de agua.

Ya lejos de ahí Haruka caminaba con su preciada carga en brazos dejando un rastro de gotas y pisadas mojadas. Makoto estaba frustrado por no poder moverse pero en ese estado no tenía suficientes fuerzas ni para estar de pie, aunque la cercanía con su querido no la cambiaba por nada, la felicidad que les traía a ambos el haber superado aquel infortunio les daba fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, además Nagisa viajaba con ellos, volando y cuidando de ellos.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
